SOA One Shots
by docsangel
Summary: Sons of Anarchy One Shots. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I work at Teller Morrow and I love my job and the people that I work with. I don't speak much and don't stay for the parties. See, I'm a thick girl and I suffer from severe depression. It's hard some days to put on a smiling face and talk to everyone but they are all good to me. Another problem is that I am hopelessly in love with one of the guys. Happy Lowman. He doesn't speak much but what little he says, he's nice to me.

At work one day, Jax walks in and I hand him the repo list. Can you take Juice with you and handle the repos? I asked. "Sure Darlin. How you doing today?" he asked. "I'm good Jax." I say but don't look up. "We're having a party tonight. Why don't you come?" he asked. "I don't think so. I'm just gonna hang out at home." I tell him. "Well, if you change your mind." he says and I just nod and say "Thanks." He walks out of the office and a few minutes later he's pulling off the lot.

That evening, it's time to close up shop and the lot is already getting filled up. Heading to my car, Gemma stops me. "You not staying?" she asked. "No. I'm tired so I'm gonna head home. See you Monday." I say. She kisses my cheek and says "You know I'm here if you need to talk." I smile sadly and say "I know. Thanks." I say before walking to my car.

Getting home, I check my answering machine. _Hey baby. Just wanted to call and say Happy birthday. Give us a call when you can._ says the voice of my mother. Next message _Hey sis. Happy birthday. Call me when you can._ my brother's voice calls from the machine. I delete the rest and don't even listen. I sit on the couch with a beer and flip through the channels, barely paying attention.

I spend the rest of the weekend alone and in bed. Monday morning rolls around and I head to the shop. Walking into the office, I head to my desk to start working. Gemma comes in and asks "How was your weekend?" I just shrug and say "Quiet." She shuts the door and asks "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was the other day?" I look at her shocked and she says "I was updating my calendar and got your birth date from your file." she tells me. "Gemma, it's just another day. I don't celebrate it." I tell her. "Why not baby? That's an important day." she asked. "Not to me. But I spent it the way I wanted. At home relaxing." I tell her. She just shakes her head.

Later that day, Happy comes into the office to bring me his paperwork. "Thanks Hap." I say but don't look at him. "I heard Gemma say your birthday was the other day." he says. I stop what I'm doing but don't look at him. "It's just another day." I say. "No it ain't." he says. Sighing, I say "It is to me. I don't celebrate it. Never have." I say. "Why not?" he asked. "Doesn't matter." I say. "Does to me." he says. "Fine. I don't celebrate it because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with. My family lives ten hours away and I don't have anyone here." I tell him. "You have us." he says. "Hap. I work with you guys. It's not your responsibility to hang out with me." I say before closing up the shop and heading home.

Sitting on the couch, thinking about my conversation with Happy and I start to cry. The one person that I love acting like he gives a shit. How could I be so stupid. The more I think about it the more depressed I get. Walking into the kitchen, I grab a bottle of Jack and head to the bathroom to get my sleeping pills. I can't handle this anymore. Sitting back on the couch, I start to chug the bottle and take a sleeping pill and then another and then another. Before I know it, I'm seeing black.

Beep...Beep...Beep. I hear. I open my eyes and see Gemma sitting there beside me. Great. I can't even kill myself right. I pull my hand out of hers and she opens her eyes. Standing next to me she asks "How are you feeling?" I don't answer. "I'll get the doctor." she tells me and leaves the room. I look over and see Happy standing by the window. Perfect. I look away from him and he walks over and sits on the side of the bed. Taking my hand, I try to pull away from him and he doesn't let me. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. Just please leave." I say trying to turn away from him. "It matters to me little girl. Now tell me. Why did you do it?" he asked again. "I don't matter." I say and start to sob. He pulls me close and says "Don't do this again. You matter to me. You're mine and you matter to me." he says as he tilts my head up and kisses me softly.


	2. Chapter 2

I started working at TM six months ago to help Gemma out. I spend my week days working and my Friday nights at SAMCRO parties. I grew up with Jax and Opie as my best friends. Sitting at the bar, watching all of the people I see as family, having a good time, I take another swig of my beer. "You okay Doll Face?" Tig asked. "Yeah. Just enjoying my beer." I say, taking another swig. "You know, you could go talk to him." Tig says. "He's a little busy." I say, looking back over at Juice with that beautiful smile I love so much wasting it on the croweater in his lap. Walking behind the bar, I grab a bottle of Jack and head down the hall and to the roof where it's quiet.

After half an hour, I hear someone climbing the ladder. I don't look over. I know who it is. He's the only other one that comes up here. Sitting next to me, he takes the bottle, taking a swig, he hands it back. He doesn't say anything at first, just lets me lean against his shoulder. "What's wrong with me Jax?" I asked. "Absolutely nothing, Leah." Jax says. I feel the tears start falling and I lean forward with my head in my hands sobbing. Jax rubs my back but doesn't say anything. He pulls me to him and just lets me cry. "Go on back down. I'll be down shortly." I tell him. He nods and heads down the ladder.

I spend the next little bit sitting on the roof, watching the party go on down below. I take another swig of Jack and try to get myself together. I stay until the party starts to die down before coming down the ladder. Walking out of the clubhouse, I head to my car, knowing I shouldn't be driving but before I get to my car, I feel a hand grab my arm. "Leah? Where are you going?" I hear Juice ask. "Home." I slur. "You don't need to be driving. Come on. You can stay with me." he tells me. "I'll be fine. Just go back to your girlfriend." I say. "Girlfriend?" he asked. "The croweater." I say. "Come on Leah." he says before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to his dorm.

Laying me down on the bed, he takes off my shoes. I try to get back up and he asks "Where are you going?" I try to stand and fall right back down. "Home. I can't stay with you." I say trying to get up again. He lays me down before laying next to me and pulling the covers over us. "Why can't you stay with me?" he asked. "Because I love you stupid." I mumble drunkenly before dozing off. Smiling softly he pulls me to him and whispers "I love you too Leah." before falling asleep with his arms around me tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been working at Teller Morrow for almost a year and know all the guys pretty well. One in particular caught my eye. Kozik. Something about that smooth personality and that sexy smile kills me. I have been dating my boyfriend Jeremy for almost two years. We weren't living together but he controlled almost everything I did. Who I spoke to, where I went, down to what I wore. He took me to and from work because he was convinced I would cheat on him.

While I know everyone pretty well, I don't speak a lot and I don't look anyone in the eye just in case Jeremy had someone watching. I didn't want to give him a reason to hit me again. Walking into the office to get the repo list, Kozik brushes by me and I wince. My ribs were still sore from the last time Jeremy beat me. He makes sure that he doesn't leave bruises where they will be seen. I tried to play it off but he doesn't buy it. "Charley are you okay?" he asked. Not looking at him, I say "Yeah. Here's the repo list." hoping he will drop it but he doesn't. "Is he hurting you?" he asked. I don't answer and he walks up to me and pulls at my shirt and sees the bruises on my sides. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell us? I'll kill him." Kozik seethes. "No! Koz, you can't do anything. Please. Promise me." I almost beg. Pulling his gun out of his jeans, he hands it to me. "Take this. There's no serial numbers. He comes at you again, shoot him. Give me your phone." he tells me. Handing him my phone, he entered his number. "Call me if you need anything. I don't care what time it is." he tells me and I nod my understanding. Putting the gun in my purse, he walks out the door.

It's the end of the day and I am closing the office. Walking to Jeremy's car, I get in the passenger seat. "Who's he?" he asked me. "One of the mechanics." I say as he is glaring at Kozik who is glaring right back. Getting to my house, he follows me in and shoves me into the wall. "You fucking him?" he asked. "No, of course not." I tell him. I know where this is going. It wouldn't be the first time he has raped me. "If you can be his whore, you can be mine." he taunts. I remember the gun in my purse laying on the floor next to me. I grab the gun as he is walking towards me. I aim the gun and pull the trigger, hitting him in the chest. He falls to the floor and is bleeding out. I grab my phone and call Kozik. When he answers, all I said was "I need you." He responds "I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, Koz walks in the door and sees Jeremy laying lifeless on the floor and seeing me against the wall with the gun laying next to me. He checks Jeremy for a pulse, finding none, he comes to me and kneels down in front of me and takes my face in his hands and asked me "Are you hurt?" I look away from Jeremy and into his eyes and shake my head no. "Baby, I need you to tell me what happened." he says. "He asked me if I was sleeping with you and when I said no, he told me that if I could be your whore I could be his. He was going to rape me again." I confess. "Again? Fuck Babe. I am going to call Tig and Happy and get them here to take care of this okay?" he says. I nod my head yes and he pulls out his phone to call Tig.

A little bit later, Tig and Happy show up. Koz has moved me to the couch in the next room and is explaining what happened. They are all clearly pissed and all willing to do what needs to be done. Walking back over to me, Koz tells me, go pack a bag. Enough for a few days. You are staying with me at the clubhouse until we can get the prospects here to get this cleaned up." I nod my head and head to the bedroom.

While I am packing a bag, I can hear the guys in the living room talking. "Something you want to tell us brother?" Tig asked. "Yeah, no one touches her again. That fucker has been beating her and raping her. He better be glad she was the one that killed him. If it were me, I would have tortured his ass first." Koz responds. "That's not what I am talking about. You haven't touched not one croweater since she started working with us and now, one call and you take off to rescue her? You feeling something there brother? Cause if you are, you better tell her and you better take care of her." Tig says. I walk back into the room before he can answer and I don't know if I want to know what his answer would be.

Walking into the clubhouse, he takes me and my things to his room and helps me to lay down. "I'm going to step out here and fill Jax in on what's going on okay. I'll be right back." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him. Walking out to the main room, Koz tells Jax what happens and that he is laying claim on me now so that no one else can hurt me. Of course, I don't hear this. He walks back into the room, strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed with me. Pulling me closer, he strokes my back with one hand while tilting my head to look at him with the other and whispers "You're mine now, Charley. No one will hurt you again." he says and before I can say anything else, he kisses me and tells me "I'm putting my crow on you as soon as you are ready." All I can think to say is "Thank you for saving me."


	4. Chapter 4

I had been dating Jake for about six months and I thought things were going good. Sitting at the picnic tables with the guys, eating lunch, I get a text. Smiling I look at his name on the ID and opened the text. Reading the text, my smile fades. Closing the text, I get up and tell the guys I will see them later. Lunch was over anyways. Juice follows me and grabs my hand. "Lana are you okay?" he asked. Putting on a fake smile, I say, "I'm fine Juicey boy. I promise." Kissing his cheek, I walk away and into the office and shut the door. "You okay baby?" Gemma asked. As I walked into the office. "No, Gem. I'm not." I tell her. She pulls me to the couch and sits down after closing both doors. "What happened?" she asked. "Jake broke up with me...over text message." I say. "Oh Sweetheart. Did he say why?" she asked. "It doesn't matter." I say, getting up to head to the clubhouse to get some work done.

I was stocking the bar when the guys came in. Without saying a word, I start handing out beers. "What's up with you Lana?" Tig asked. "I'm good Tiggy." I say and go on cleaning and stocking. "Something's up. Who was that text message from?" Opie asked. "That's none of your business." I tell him getting angry. "It is when we can clearly see it upset you." Jax said. Finally getting pissed, I shout. "Fine. Jake broke up with me through a fucking text message. Apparently he can't handle dating a fat girl." I say before throwing down the towel and hauling ass out of the clubhouse. I didn't stop until I reached my car and took off for home.

I walk into my house and lock the door. Making sure all of the curtains were closed, I sit on the couch and grab the pillow and sob into it. Laying down, I just lay there thinking and sobbing. I hear a bike pull up but I don't feel like seeing anyone. There was a knock on the door but I didn't answer. Maybe they will go away. I didn't get so lucky. I hear the key in the door. The only one that has a key is Juice. He walks in and I ignore him. He walks to the kitchen and walks back in. "Move." He says and I move and sit up. Handing me a spoon, I see he brought a gallon of my favorite birthday cake ice cream. "Talk." he says pulling me into his side. I take a bite and once I swallow it, I say "There's nothing to talk about. I knew it was coming." He looks down at me and asked "How did you know?" Sitting up, I say, "There was always a reason we couldn't hang out with his friends or go anywhere. Anytime we spent time together it was always here." I tell him. "He's wrong you know." Looking down at the gallon of ice cream in my hand, playing with the spoon, I don't say anything. Tilting my chin up so that I will look at him, he says "You're perfect." Pulling away from him, I stand up and take the ice cream into the kitchen and put it in the freezer. Standing at the counter, feeling the tears falling down my cheeks again. Juice walks in behind me and turns me to face him and pulls me to him and holds me. "Lana please don't cry over him. He isn't worth it." Juice tells me. Pulling away again, I wipe the tears from my eyes, I finally speak. "Juice, why doesn't anyone want me? Am I that disgusting?" I asked. "Baby, no. Don't ever think that no one wants you. "Lana I want you." he says and I freeze. "Juice, dont. I know you are just being nice but don't…" I am cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I stiffen for a second before falling into his arms and kissing him back. After a few minutes, we come up for air and he says "I want you. Please tell me you will be mine. Please." I open my eyes and I see his are still closed. "Juice, are you sure?" I asked. Opening his eyes, he picks me up and sits me on the counter. Kissing me again, he says "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Lana." Smiling at him, I pull him close and whisper in his ear, "I love you too Juan."


	5. Chapter 5

I have been working at TM for six months now and since I have been here, I have been hopelessly in love with Happy Lowman. But Happy would never go for a girl like me. I'm five feet tall, long brown hair and about 130 pounds, so, yeah, I'm a thick girl. I spend most Friday nights at the clubhouse hanging with the guys. They are basically my family. Tig is my best friend and treats me like I'm his own kid and I'm grateful for him. I'm sitting in the office, finishing up the last of the day's paperwork when Tig walks in. "You coming to the party tonight?" Tig asked. "I don't know. Think I might just go on home." I tell him, not looking at him. "You should come hang with me for a while. Have a drink with your Old Man." he says. "Pop, I don't know." I say. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Tig asked. "Why? So he can laugh at me? You know he'd never be interested in me." I tell him. "Just come hang with me." Tig says. Sighing, I say "Fine."

After going home and changing, my makeup and hair are perfect. I head back to the clubhouse and walk in to see Tig and Chibs at the bar. "Hey Lass. You came." he says. "I didn't have much of a choice." I say, glaring at Tig. "You know you love your Old Man." Tig says, putting his arm around me. We sit around for a few and I look over and see Happy sitting on one of the couches with a croweater in his lap, making out. "I can't do this." I say and run out of the clubhouse.

I almost make it to my car before I feel a hand on my arm turning me around. "Where are you going?" Happy asked. "I'm going home." I say and turn to leave. "Why?" he asked. "I just keep walking. "I'm talking to you." he says before grabbing my arm again. Turning me to look at him he asked "Why?" Figuring I didn't have anything else to lose, I finally say what I've been scared to. "Fine, I'm leaving because I'm in love with you Happy and I can't handle seeing all those other women all over you knowing it will never be me. That what you want to hear?" I asked and he looks at me with no emotions showing. "That's what I thought." I say before getting into my car and going home.

Walking into my house, I walk over to the couch and sit down. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I begin to sob. I stiffen when I hear a bike pulling up. A couple of minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. Assuming it's Tig, I open the door. "Tig, I'm…" I stop when I see Happy standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He doesn't say anything. Just looks at me. "Don't you have some croweaters to entertain?" I asked going to close the door but he stops me. "Not anymore." he says before grabbing my face and crashing his lips with mine. It takes a minute for me to realize what's happening but as soon as I do, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back just as hungrily. Picking me up, he carries me to the couch and lays me down. When we come up for air, he whispers, "I love you too little girl."


	6. Chapter 6

I have been working at TM for six months and since the first day I started working there, I have had the biggest crush on one of the guys. Juice. His soft eyes, beautiful smile and goofy personality makes me melt. No one knows how I feel about him. I make sure that I don't let on that I'm into him. I don't speak to anyone unless I have to. You see, I'm shy and don't really think that highly of myself.

"You have plans for Valentine's Day Sweetheart?" Gemma asks. "Just sitting at home with Netflix and a bottle of Jack." I tell her. "No date?" she asked. "Gemma, you know I don't date." I tell her. "Why not? You're a pretty girl." she tells me. "The guy that I like doesn't date fat girls." I mumble. Gemma just shakes her head and I walk out of the office to head home.

Walking to my car, I hear my name being called. "Sadie!" I hear the voice of the man I dream about every night calling my name. I turn to see him jogging up. "Here's that DVD you asked me about." he tells me. "Oh. Thanks Juice." I say, taking it from him and heading to my car.

Pulling into my driveway, I get out and head inside. Making a salad for dinner, I put in the DVD and watch it so that I can take it back to Juice tomorrow. After watching the movie, I shower and head to bed. This seems to be the story of my life, going to work and coming home.

Walking into work the next morning, Gemma smiles at me and says "Good morning Sadie." I get a cup of coffee and say "Morning Gemma." Sitting down at our desks, she asked "Do you know what today is?" I sigh and say "Valentine's Day." She smiles and says "Come on. You and I are going shopping." she tells me. I look at her confused and she says "You have a date." I look at her shocked and say "No I don't." She smirks and says "I'm setting you up on a blind date. He's picking you up at my house at seven." she tells me and I know not to argue with her.

We go shopping and head back to Gemma's. I shower and get dressed and she does my hair and makeup and when I look in the mirror I tear up. "You look amazing baby." she tells me. I hug her and say "Thank you Gemma." I look down at my hands and she asks "What's wrong?" I look at her and ask "What if he doesn't like me?" She cups my face and says "He's gonna love you. I promise."

Seven on the dot, there's a knock at the door. Gemma answers and turns to me and says "You're date is here." I walk to the door and look at my date shocked and see the same shocked look on his face. "Sadie. You look amazing." Juice tells me. "Thank you. So do you." I look at Gemma and she kisses my cheek and says "Neither of you would make a move so I made it for you. Now, go, have fun." she tells me.

Walking out the door, Juice walks me out to his truck and opens the passenger door for me, helping me in before closing the door. Getting into the driver seat, we pull out of Gemma's driveway. "I'm sorry you got roped into this Juice. I'm sure you had other plans." I say. He smiles softly and says "Actually, I didn't. I've wanted to ask you out for a while but just never thought you'd be interested." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "What?" he asked. I look at my hands in my lap and say "I didn't think you would be interested in me." He takes my hand and asks "Why not?" Shaking my head I say "I see the girls you go for at the clubhouse. I look nothing like them." I tell him. "Maybe that's why I like you." he says and I blush a little.

Pulling up to a restaurant, he opens my door for me and helps me out of the truck. Walking inside, he opens the door and even pulls out my chair. Sitting next to me instead of across from me, we eat and talk and I even find myself laughing. We even order dessert.

Pulling up to my house, Juice opens my door again and helps me out of the truck and walks me to my door. "I had a really nice time, Juice. Thank you." I tell him. "Anytime. You really are a cool chick." he says. "You know this is the first Valentine's Day I didn't spend alone?" I say. "Really? Well, this should be our new tradition." he tells me smiling. I blush. He tilts my head up and asks "Can I take you out again?" Maybe us go for a ride one night?" he asked. I look at him and say "I'd like that." Looking at him, he gets serious for a second before pulling me to him and kissing me softly. I find myself kissing him back and it's better than I could have ever imagined. When we break apart from the kiss, he whispers "You're my girl now, Sadie." I look at him and all I can do is smile as he leans in to kiss me again and all I can think is God Bless Gemma.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe I got roped into coming out with my co-workers for drinks after work when all I really wanted to do was go to the clubhouse, get drunk and forget all of my problems. Plus the man that I have been fawning over these last few months will be there. Although he has no clue I have feelings for him, I would still get to see him. But, no, I am stuck at this little bar with people that I see every day of the week having drinks and what makes it worse is that Jay is here. He has been asking me out for months and I keep telling him no. I keep telling him that I am not interested but he just doesn't get the hint when I am being blunt with himm. Sitting here, drinking my second beer, my phone buzzes with a text message from the aforementioned man I have been fawning over. Kozik.

 _K: What are you doing?_

 _E: Drinks with co-workers. You?_

 _K: Having run?_

 _E: Not at all._

 _K: Why not?_

 _E: This guy I work with keeps flirting with me and can't take a hint._

 _K: I'll be there in a few. Just play along._

Play along? What in the hell is he going to do? A few minutes later, Kozik walks in the door and sits next to me. Kissing me on the cheek he says "Sorry I'm late babe." He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him as I introduce him to everyone. "So, how do you know Ellie here?" My boss, Jamie, asked. "Oh, she's my Old Lady." he tells them all and they all look shocked. We go one talking for a little longer and a slow song comes on. Kozik takes my hand and leads me to the dancefloor. "That guy has not taken his eyes off of you." he whispers in my ear. "Don't shoot me." he says and before I can respond he kisses me. Not a peck on the lips but a slow, deep and passionate kiss. The kind that takes your breath away. When we come up for air, we are still close with our foreheads together and he asked me "Wanna get out of here?" I can only nod my head yes. Walking over to the table, I tell the others that we are calling it a night and Kozik tells them it was really nice meeting them all.

Twenty minutes later, I pull into my driveway and he parks his bike next to me. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Sure." I say as I unlock the door and let us into the house. "Are we okay?" he asked. "Uh, yeah, why?" I asked confused. "Because you have barely said anything to me since that kiss." he says. "Koz, I have a confession. I have this huge crush on you. I have since you patched Redwood. But I felt something in that kiss. I know you probably didn't but I did." I tell him and before I could say anything else, he kisses me again. When we break apart he says "I like you too. I want to see where this goes if you're okay with that." I look at him and a huge smile comes across my face and I say "I would love that."


	8. Chapter 8

I've been working at TM for the last year and I love my job. I love the people that I work with. Chibs is like a dad to me. Walking into the office, he sits down on the couch. "Hey Sweetheart." he asked. "Hey Da. What's up?" I asked. "Are you coming to the party tonight?" he asked. "I thought I would. I thought I'd bring Jason." I tell him. "Finally get to meet the boyfriend?" he asked. "Yes but don't give him a hard time. He's not like you guys. He's a little more preppy." I tell him. "We'll be good." he tells me smirking. "No you won't." I tell him laughing. He kisses the top of my head and walks out to the garage to get to work.

At home, I'm doing my makeup when Jason says "You know I don't like you with makeup on. Who are you trying to impress?" he asked. "No one but myself. I like wearing makeup." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "Why do we have to go to this party? Can't we just hang here?" he asked. "They're my family. I want you to meet them." I tell him. "Family?" he asked. "Yeah. I might work with them but they are more my family than my actual family." I tell him. He just sighs and says "Fine. Whatever." I turn to him and ask "Why don't you want to meet them?" he looks at me and says "It's not that I don't want to meet your family, it's just I don't want them looking at you with the way you dress." he tells me. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked. "You're jeans are too tight. Your top is too. Put something else on." he tells me. "No. I like what I'm wearing. Thrust me, I'm dressed modestly compared to some of the girls that will be there." I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get out of the car and head over to the table where some of the guys are. He laces his fingers with mine and says "We stay for an hour and then we're out of here." I just roll my eyes this time. Walking up to the picnic table, I see Tig and Happy in the ring. Sitting next to Chibs I say "Hey Da." He kisses my temple and says "Hey Sweetheart." He looks at Jason and I say "Da, this is my boyfriend Jason. Jason this is Chibs." I say. "Why do you call him Da?" Jason asked. "He's like a dad to me and Da is Gaelic for Dad." I tell him. He doesn't say anything. We watch the fight and I yell "Hit him Happy." knowing it will piss Tig off. Bobby and Opie get in the ring and break the fight up. Happy and Tig walk over and Tig asks "You really cheering for this asshole?" I smirk and say "I like Happy better." and start laughing when he feigns hurt. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Jason. Jason, this is Tig, Opie, Bobby and Happy." I say. "Hey man. Welcome to the party." Bobby says. Jason just nods.

We all are sitting around talking and laughing and Jason doesn't seem like he's having that much fun. A croweater walks over and hands us all fresh beers. "You don't need another." Jason tells me. "I've only had one." I tell him. "You don't need another." he repeats. I hand Happy the beer and we talk a little more before Jason speaks up. "It's been an hour. Let's go." I look at him and say "I'm not ready to go. I have a room here if you wanna go. I can crash here." I tell him. "No you aren't. You came with me, you leave with me." he tells me. We get up and I say goodbye to everyone.

Walking over to the car and on the way there he asks "You fucking that Happy guy?" I look at him shocked and say "No. I'm not. Why would you ask that?" I asked. "You sure liked cheering him on in the ring." he says. "I like watching the guys fight." I tell him. "Ladies don't like shit like that. Why can't you be more lady like?" he asked. I stop walking. "You know what? This isn't working. I'm not gonna change to be what you want. You go ahead and head home. I can get a ride in the morning." I tell him and start to walk back to the party. I feel him grab my arm and he turns me around. "No girlfriend of mine is going to act like a biker whore. You will let me take you home and you will stop hanging out with these people." he tells me. "Good thing I'm not your girlfriend anymore." I tell him, pulling away from him. He grabs my arm again and slings me towards the car. I lose my footing and land on the pavement. The guys come running over and Juice helps me up and I see Happy holding Jason by his throat against the car. Running over, I see Happy is almost nose to nose and I hear what he says. "You ever touch my girl again, I'll slit your Goddamned throat." I grab Happy's face and say "Hap, look at me. Hey, Happy, baby, look at me." I say again and he finally looks at me. "I'm okay. Let him go." I say as I start pushing Happy back. Without looking at Jason I say "You need to leave. Don't come near me again." My eyes don't leave Happy's. Jason leaves and I ask the guys "Can I get a minute alone with him please?" They all head back to the party and Happy turns to leave. I get in front of him and ask "What was that?" He stops and looks at me and says "He shoved you. I wasn't letting that shit slide." Cupping his face I asked "You called me your girl?" He looks at me like he just realized that I heard him. "You want me to be your girl?" I asked. "Yeah. I do." he says. I pull his face down to mine and I kiss his lips softly. "I want that too." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and I say "Your girl wants to go back to the party Killa." Smirking, he puts me over his shoulder and carries me back to the party.

A little later, I'm at the bar and Happy is shooting pool with Juice when Chibs walks over. "You and Killa huh?" he asked. "Yeah Da." I say. "How'd that happen?" he asked. "When he had Jason against the car, he called me his girl." I tell him. "Good. At least I like this one." he says and I start laughing. "I'm glad Da. But now, it's time to take my man to bed." I tell him. Walking over to Happy I sit in his lap and kiss him softly. Whispering in his ear, I ask "You ready for bed Daddy?" Growling in my ear, he picks me up and without a word, he takes me to his dorm. Laying me on the bed, we start to kiss and then undress. He enters me slowly and we spend the rest of the night connecting. Before we drift off to sleep, he starts to rub the back of my neck. "Right here." he says. "What?" I ask, looking up at him. "My crow." he tells me and I just smile before snuggling into his side before falling asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I have been working at TM for a little over a year and I have gotten to know the guys pretty well. I have also gotten to know some of the Tacoma guys that come own. Happy and Kozik. Happy is pretty quiet but loyal and is good to me. Kozik is the flirt. He flirts like all the time. Before, I never took him seriously but over time it just seems like he is taking it more seriously. "Morning beautiful." Kozik says to me as he comes into the office to clock in. "Morning Koz." I said not looking up from the computer. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just trying to get some work done." I say still not looking up and he goes out to the garage.

As the day goes on, Koz tries to talk to me a couple of more times and I ignored him the best I could. When time to clock out, Koz comes into the office and asked "Are you coming to the party tonight?" Still refusing to look at him, I say "No. I don't think so." See, the reason that I can't look at him is that I know the minute I do, I will give in. I have been in love with Koz since I frist met him and I know how these guys are. Don't fall for them because when it comes to relationships they are all toxic. "Come on. I'll pick you up and you can hang out and cut loose a little." he tells me, trying to convince me. "I said no Koz. I'm going home. Have fun." I tell him and walk out of the office heading home.

"What was that all about?" Koz asked as Gemma walks up beside him. "Are you really that dense?" she asked him and he looks at her confused. "Kozik that girl is in love with you but she knows that relationships with you guys are toxic." Koz looks at Gemma as the realization kicks in. "Fuck. Gemma, what do I do?" he asked her. Gemma looks at him and says "You love her, don't you?" Koz just rubs his hands down his face and nods his head. "Go tell her. She ususally just hangs out at home of Friday nights." she tells him as she pats his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, I am sitting on my couch eating pizza and drinking beer and not expecting anyone. Looking through the peephole I see Kozik standing outside my door. Opening the door, I asked "What are you doing here?" He looks at me, walks in and pulls me to him and kisses me. It was slow and passionate and I feel the tears running down my face as he pulls away. "Why are you crying baby?" he asked as he wipes my tears away. "Koz, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pull out of his grasp. "Why didn't you tell me you were interested in me?" he asked. "Koz, guys like you don't do relationships with girls like me. I'm not one of those skinny bitches." I tell him. "Are you serious? Baby, why do you think I have been trying so hard to talk to you? I love you, Roli." he tells me. "What?" I asked shocked. "Don't look so surprised. I have been flirting with you for so long. I thought you would have picked up on it." he says with a little smirk. "You love me?" I asked still in disbelief. "Yes, Roli. I love you. Not all of us are toxic." he tells me before kissing me softly. "I love you too Koz."


	10. Chapter 10

So, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Gemma asked. "Oh yeah. Big plans. Sitting on my couch alone with Netflix and a couple of bottles of wine." I tell her. "No date?" she asked. "Gemma. We both know the answer to that." I tell her and she shakes her head. Valentine's Day is the next day and while there's a party going on at the clubhouse, I'm spending it the way I do every year...alone.

The next day, I am closing up the office and I see Tara, my best friend. "You staying for the party?" she asked. "Nope. Heading home." I tell her. "Why don't you stay for a while?" she asked. "Watching everyone hook up and still go home alone? I think I'll pass." I tell her. "You know he's gonna be there." she tells me. "With a croweater no doubt." I tell her as I walk past her and to my car to leave.

"Where's Della?" Jax asked Tara. "Headed home." Tara says. "Got a date?" Tig asked. "Nope. You know she hates Valentine's Day." Tara says. "That piece of shit ex fucked her up. She don't think anyone else wants her." Chibs says. "How?" Happy asked as he pushes the croweater off his lap. "Treated her like shit. But Valentine's Day was the worst. He'd make plans with her and then blow her off to hand with his friends or would take another girl out. Constantly telling her that if she were prettier, he could take her out. So, she doesn't think anyone else will want her." Bobby says.

Sitting on the couch, watching Netflix, I open the bottle of wine and pour the first glass. I hear a bike pull up but don't move. I don't want to see anyone. Then there's a knock on my door. I ignore it. Then another knock. I ignore it. Then one more knock. Finally getting up, I open the door to see Happy standing there. The one man that has filled my dreams for months. I look at him shocked. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He pulls a small teddy bear out of his kutte and hands it to me before saying "Happy Valentine's." I look at him shocked for a second before letting him in. He pulls me to him and kisses my lips softly before whispering "You're mine little girl."


	11. Chapter 11

I've been working at TM for almost a year and have become pretty close to everyone. Gemma is like another mother to me and I know I can talk to her about anything. It's the day before Valentine's Day and it's the one day of the year that I hate the most.

"Morning baby." Gemma says, walking into the office. "Morning Gem." I say. I walk over to the coffee pot and pour my second cup of coffee and grab her a cup while I'm there. "So, you got plans for tomorrow?" Gemma asks. "Oh, no. I don't." I tell her. "Why not?" she asked. "Gemma, Valentine's Day is the one day of the year that I hate." I tell her "Why's that?" she asked and I can hear the worry in her voice. "I see everyone else so happy and then here I am...alone. I hate Valentine's Day. It's bull shit." I tell her and wipe the tear that escaped, from my face. "Oh baby. Why don't you hang out with us? We're having a party tomorrow night." she tells me. "I don't think so. I'm just gonna hang at home." I tell her sadly.

I get home that evening and sit on the couch. My depression is rearing it's shitty head and I don't even feel like eating. I shower and then drown myself in a bottle of Jack for the night, dreading getting out of bed the next day.

The next morning, I pull myself out of bed and get dressed for work. Walking out the door, I get in the car and drive to TM . Walking into the office, I sit at my desk and start working but don't say anything to anyone unless I have to. I have been at work for a couple of hours when a delivery guy knocks on the office door. Gemma and I both look up and he says "Delivery for Della Jenkins." I look at him shocked and see a beautiful arrangements of gladiolus with baby's breath. Gemma signs for them and he places them on my desk. Looking at the car it read " _This year you aren't spending it alone._ And it's signed with a smiley face. I look at the card shocked and Gemma looks over my shoulder and she has the same shocked look on her face.

A few minutes later, Happy walks into the office and Gemma excuses herself. "You sent me flowers?" I asked. "Yeah." he says and sits on the couch. "Thank you. But why?" I asked because I didn't think he even knew I existed. "Heard what you said to Gemma. No chick should hate the one day they should feel loved." he says. I walk over to the couch and sit beside him. He puts his hand on my knee and says "There's a party tonight. You're my date." I look at him and smile softly and say "I'd like that." He kisses the top of my head and says "I'll pick you up at your house at seven." before walking out the door. Gemma walks back in and says "Well?" I look at her with a smile and say "I have a date with the killer." She smiles and I can't help but smile more. Maybe this Valentine's Day won't be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

_This was supposed to be a simple girls weekend in Vegas. How did it go so wrong?_ I think to myself as I lay there awake while the man beside me is still snoring softly with his arm across my stomach. Looking at my hand for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last little bit to see a wedding band on a very important finger. Seeing his arm across me, I look at his hand and see he is wearing one on the same finger. _What he fuck did I do?_ I asked myself.

Feeling him stirring next to me, I look over and he opens his eyes and smiles softly at me. "Morning." he says sleepily. "Morning." I say as he moves his arm and I quickly get out of bed. "What happened last night?" I asked him, holding up my hand. Looking at my hand and then his, he smiles. "Looks like we got married." he says as he gets up from the bed. Looking over at the nightstand, I see a piece of paper. Picking it up I see it is a marriage license. "Ortiz?" I asked, looking at the paper.

"What do you remember from last night?" he asked. "I remember being at the bar with ym girlfriends and you and your friends coming over. I remember them all leaving together and I guess we headed here?" I say more of a question than a statement. "I guess we hit a chapel on the way here." he says looking down at his hand again. Look. We don't know each other and we were both pretty drunk last night. We can get a quicky divorce if you want. You can go back to your life and I...can go back to mine...I guess." I say knowing that he whole reason for this trip was to get my mind off the fact that I really had nothing to go back to.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little sad." he watches me closely. "Yeah. Just, thinking I guess." I am not going to tell him that when I go back, I will be sleeping on my best friend's couch since my ex threw me out. "You know, I wasn't that drunk. I remember all of it. Look, I have felt alone for a long time. Being with you last night, it felt good. I don't want to let that go without at least giving this a fair shot." he tells me. I look at him shocked. "This was your idea wasn't it?" I asked him, not even really mad. "Yeah. Look, being in the club, people only want to be with me because of the patch. We clicked so well and you didn't even care about my kutte. That is what I need in my life. Someone that looks at me, not my kutte." he explains. "You really want to see if this will work?" I asked, looking down at my hands. "Yes. Are you okay with that?" he asked, taking my face in his hands. Looking in his eyes, I say "Yes. I'm okay with that." Before I can say anything else he says "Let's go home."

"Where exactly is home?" I asked. "He smiles and says "Charming."


End file.
